Today's OTL types of economies, societies, lifestyles and regimes in maps
N.B: This page is meant as a guide to what today's governments, press freedom, corruption index, GDP, human rights, literacy, health care, economic types, etc are. This article is intended to help those writing a scenario about government, trade blocks, social development, economics and politics. Types of government Internationally defined types of government. Note: Currently there are no militarily dictatorships, but Thailand is a de facto one. Monarchies in red and republics in blue. Malaysia's king is an elected elder statesman. Press freedom Press freedom levels. Syria's press was always loyal to the Assad regime, but the civil-war has lead to even stricter rules. Authoritarian regimes Authoritarian regimes. The UK media regard Uzbekistan as at the bad end of the authoritarian scale and Kazakhstan at the good end of the scale. Example- http://news.yahoo.com/putin-foe-arrives-court-hear-verdict-061609972.html. Fully elected democracies. According to the UK, French and USA media that S. Africa's system is not really democratic since the polling has an inherent bias to the ANC (most TV campaigning time is given to the ANC and so on). According to the UK, Irish, Polish, French and USA media Russia was never really a democracy since it regularly jails political opponents and beats up anti-government voters. According to the UK, French and Italian press ballot stuffing, tampered with voting machines and beating up anti-government voters became the trend in parts of the UK, USA and Spain since circa 2005. There are frequent reports in European, Australian, NZ and North American papers of ballot stuffing, stolen ballot boxes, violence towards opposition voters and tampered voting machines in Ukraine, Brazil, Mexico, India, Pakistan, Kenya Romania, Albania, Thailand, PNG and Indonesia. Corruption index Economic and state corruption. Examples- http://www.thedailybeast.com/articles/2014/10/21/a-crazy-alabama-gop-corruption-scandal.html, http://news.yahoo.com/putin-foe-arrives-court-hear-verdict-061609972.html and http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/ticket/top-senate-republican-calls-irs-investigation-175210457.html. Trade blocks International trade blocks. Economic type Laissez-faire capitalists (blue), former Laissez-faire capitalists (light blue), Marxist-Leninist Communist states who went Laissez-faire capitalists (purple), Marxist-Leninist Communist states (red) and former Communist states (orange) of the world. Unemployment The % who are jobless. By what I have witnessed and have gathered from friends and online friends it is nothing like the British, Greek, Russian, Spanish and American governments say. Russia and America are noticeably worse in places, the UK has only a few places not in utter destitution, while Spain and Greece are in total societal collapse. Economic freedom . Societal order My view . Official government left vs right policy . Human development index rateing . Ballot fraud. . Online activity Down load speeds . Fiber-optic internet . Online censorship and blocking . Petrol prices. . GDP Nominal. . Per captia. . Growth rate Literacy rates Adult literacy rates. Health care Hospital beds per capita. . Doctors per capita Life expectancy at birth . Starvation The % who are starving according to the UN's definition of 'starving'. Poverty. CIA World Factbook-based map showing the percentage of population by country living below that country's official poverty line. By what I have witnessed and have gathered from friends and online friends it is nothing like the British, Greek, Russian, Spanish and American governments say. Russia and America are noticeably worse in places, the UK has only a few places not in utter destitution, while Spain and Greece are in total societal collapse. The % of people living on $2 (PPP) a day according to the UN. Also see #How Governments become Authoritarian #Atomic warfare information notes. Category:Politics Category:Economy Category:Elections Category:Countries Category:Concepts Category:System of Government Category:Factual Category:Decline Category:Food Category:Gwe Category:Geopolitical